Embodiments of the invention relate generally to convertible furniture pieces and, more particularly, to a 3-in-1 convertible furniture piece that converts between a couch, bed, and table.
The combination of furniture functions in a single unit to provide various uses and reduce expense is generally known. Such “convertible furniture” pieces are practical and useful in small living spaces, such as dorms, small apartments or mini-homes, as the convertible furniture allows for a single furniture piece to have multiple uses/functions while taking up a small amount of space. One example of a convertible furniture piece is the well known “sleeper” sofa—which can be converted from a sofa to a bed and generally require the removal of a portion of a sofa's cushions, and the unfolding of a bed frame and mattress.
Other known convertible furniture pieces are constructed to provide 3-way functionality—such as functioning as a sofa, bed, and desk. However, existing furniture pieces typically provide such 3-way functionality only via the use of completely separate and distinct elements in which none of the elements provide functional versatility. That is, with these furniture pieces, one or more elements must typically be completely removed from the piece (and another element added) when converting from one function to another. In sum, existing convertible furniture pieces in the prior art are typically little more than an aggregation of distinct components that provide little versatility and are often cumbersome to manage when switching between the functionalities of the furniture piece.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a convertible furniture piece that enables a combination of furniture functions via the use of versatile components therein, so as ease the transformation of the piece into its different respective functional states and minimize the cost of the piece. It would also be desirable for such a convertible furniture piece to not require the complete removal of specific components during the transformation of the piece, so as to eliminate the need for storing such components when not in use.